phineasandferbfandomcom-20200223-history
Busted/Multilanguage
The song Busted in other languages. Languages Danish Dutch Ik zie heus wel wat jij uitspookt, En jij vind me een leeghoofd, Maar straks heb ik bewijs voor haar zodat ze mij gelooft. Ze zegt dat ik me aanstel, Maar denk maar niet dat jij ontsnapt. Ze zal ontdekken hoe het echt zit, En dan ben jij op heterdaad betrapt. Oh, nee. Je komt hier niet weg mee, Want vergis je maar niet, Ik weet de waarheid over jou. Ik weet het! (Ja) Ik weet het! (Ja) Dus wacht maar af ik zal je krijgen! (Krijgen!) Nee, ik wil je echt geen pijn doen mam! Maar, vergis je ook weer niet, Want ik weet dat ik jou verlinken kan Ik krijg je! (Krijg je!) Denk maar niet dat zij jou dit vergeeft! En zo zal het voortaan gaan, Als zij straks merkt wie hier gelijk in heeft. Ik krijg je! (krijg je) Die pet past ons allemaal, Maar mij staat 'ie echt royaal. Ik zie heel goed hoe jij het doet. Ik snap het helemaal. En het maakt me echt niet uit. Ook al schreeuw je nog zo luid! Ik kom je achterna! (Kom je achterna) 't begin met een K. ('t begin met een K) Ik K-R-IJ-G-J-E, ja ik krijg je! (krijg je!) Nee, ik wil je echt geen pijn doen mam! Maar, vergis je ook weer niet, Want ik weet dat ik jou verlinken kan Ik krijg je! (Krijg je!) Denk maar niet dat zij dit jou vergeeft! En zo zal het voortaan gaan, Als zij straks merkt wie hier gelijk in heeft. Ik krijg je! (krijg je) Finnish Laitan hommas vielä syyniin Vaikket itse huomaiskaan Vaan kunhan syytteet yhteen saan Mua yksin uskotaan Mulle äiti aina nauraa Mut pian kupla poksahtaa Tulee oikee hetki hiljaa Ja sitten kaikki tästä kuulla saa Näin silmukkasi kiristyy Minä kaikille näytän kenen onkaan syy siis sun Jäät kiinni! (Jee!) Jäät kiinni! (Jee!) Yötä päivää valvon kunnes jäät nalkkiin! (Nalkkiin!) Mä en haluu että sua sattuu Mut sun paras on tietää sit kun kerron Ettei mullakaan aukee turhaan suu Jäät nalkkiin! (Nalkkiin!) Äiti pian kaiken ymmärtää Vihdoin vääryys korjataan Kun nähdään, oikeessa on neidit nää Jäät nalkkiin Tässä kaksi kyttää näät Ja ne varmaan kääntää päät Mua huijaakkaan et ollenkaan Vaan kiinni kohta jäät Ja tuskin armoo suon Et ees yhden sanan tuon Se minut vapauttaa (Minut vapauttaa) Näin vihjeen saa (Näin vihjeen saa) N-A-L-K-K-I Sä jäät nalkkiin Mä en haluu että sua sattuu Mut sun paras on tietää sit kun kerron Ettei mullakaan aukee turhaan suu Jäät nalkkiin! (Nalkkiin!) Äiti pian kaiken ymmärtää Vihdoin vääryys korjataan Kun nähdään, oikeessa on neidit nää Jäät nalkkiin! French Vanessa: Je vois bien tout ce que tu fais Et tu te crois très malin Mais quand je t'aurais démasqué Elle me croira enfin Candace: Elle dit que ce n'est qu'un jeux Mais tes mensonges vont éclater Quand elle saura tout ce que tu fais Tous les deux (Both): Tu seras bien obligé d'arrêter Tu ne gagneras pas cette fois Oui car tu peux me croire tu ne vas pas te défiler je t'aurais Je t'aurais Et c'est comme ça que tu seras démasqué (Démasqué) Je ne veux pas vraiment te blesser Mais tu pourras me croire quand je dirais que j'ai enfin découvert qui tu étais Démasqué Oui elle va enfin ouvrir les yeux Et ainsi elle apprendra que j'ai toujours vu très clair dans ton jeux Démasqué Crédits (End credits) Tous les deux (Both): J'suis l'nouveau flic du quartier Et je fais régner la paix j'ai les yeux qui plongent dans tes mensonges Car tu n'es pas discret Et qu'importe ce que tu sais Moi je n'ai qu'une seule idée Vanessa: Qui peut me libérer (Candace: Me libérer) Vanessa: Je veux la crier (Candace: Oui la crier) Tous les deux (Both): C'est vraiment la vérité tu es démasqué Hebrew In Hebrew, the song "Busted" is called "Nitfasta", the hebrew word for caught (נתפסת). It's sung by Candace Flynn (Adi Kozlovsky) and Vanessa Doofenshmirtz. ‏'ונסה': אני עליתי כבר עליך אל תחשוב אותי תמימה וכשאני אתפוס אותך היא תבין ת'כוונה קנדיס: היא אומרת שזו דרמה אבל סופה להיווכח שאני צדקתי ‏'שתיהן': וסוף כל סוף היא תעצור אותך!‏ אל תחשוב על ניצחון בכלל כדאי שתאמין אני אתפוס אותך בזמן ‏תקשיב טוב (יה!)‏ ‏תקשיב טוב (יה!)‏ ‏ואז אומר לך: "נתפסת!"‏ קצת לא נעים לי שזה בגללי כדאי שתאמין לי שהפעם אני אוציא לאור את הלכלוך ‏נתפסת!‏ כן, עכשיו היא כבר תראה ברור זה מה שיקרה והיא תבין שכל זה לא דמיון בכלל ‏נתפסת!‏ יש שוטרת חדשה היא בכלל לא מתקשה העין שלי תמיד פקוחה השקרים שלך – בדיחה וגם אם תישבע רק מילה אחת חשובה ונסה: שחרר אותי קנדיס: שחרר אותי ונסה: רק לחופשי קנדיס: רק לחופשי שתיהן: נ, ת, פ, ס, ת ‏אתה נתפסת!‏ קצת לא נעים לי שזה בגללי כדאי שתאמין לי שהפעם אני אוציא לאור את הלכלוך ‏נתפסת!‏ כן, עכשיו היא כבר תראה ברור זה מה שיקרה והיא תבין שכל זה לא דמיון בכלל ‏נתפסת!‏ Transliteration Vanessa: Ani aliti kvar alecha Al tachshov oti tmima U'KsheAni etfos otcha Hi tavin ta'Kavana Candace: Hi omeret sheZo drama Aval sofa leHivachach SheAni tzadakti Both: VeSof kol sof hi ta'atzor otcha! Al tachshov al nitzachon bichlal Keday sheTa'amin Ani etfos otcha baZman Takshiv tov (yeah!) Takshiv tov (yeah!) VeAz omar lecha: "Nitfasta!" Ktzat lo naim li sheZe biglali Keday sheTa'amin li sheHapa'am Ani otzi laor et haLichluch Nitfasta! Ken, achshav hi kvar tiré barur Ze ma sheIkra VeHi tavin SheKol ze lo dimyon bichlal Nitfasta! Yesh shoteret hadasha Hi bichlal lo mitkasha HaA'in sheli temid pkucha HaShkarim shelcha – bdicha VeGam im tishava Rak mila ahat hashuva Vanessa: Shachrer oti Candace: Shachrer oti Vanessa: Rak laHofshi Candace: Rak laHofshi Both: Nun, Tav, Pei, Samekh, Tav Ata nitfasta! Ktzat lo naim li sheZe biglali Keday sheTa'amin li sheHapa'am Ani otzi laor et haLichluch Nitfasta! Ken, achshav hi kvar tiré barur Ze ma sheIkra VeHi tavin SheKol ze lo dimyon bichlal Nitfasta! Icelandic Vanessa: Ég veit hvað þú ert að gera Já ég fylgist alltaf með Og einhvern daginn segi ég frá því sem ég hef séð Candace: Hún gerir lítið úr því Þegar ég læt vita af þér En ég mun aldrei hætta að reyna Both: Við skulum bara sjá til hvernig fer Þú sleppur ekki í þetta sinn Ég er ákveðin í vinna sigurinn í dag Ég næ þér! Ég næ þér! Þú verður svei mér þá í klípu (klípu!) Núna lærir þú að sjá að þér Því að nú get ég sannað hvað þú ert að gera alla daga, trúðu mér Ég næ þér (næ þér!) Vanessa: Já ég ætla sko að segja frá! Both: Og hún verður voða ánægð með mig En hvað verður gaman þá Ég næ þér! Sjáðu löggukonurnar sem að eiga alltaf svar Við lúðunum sem reyna að sleppa undan alls staðar Þú átt þér enga von Þótt reynir lon og don Vanessa: Þannig staðan er Candace: Þannig staðan er Vanessa: Þú skalt hætta hér Candace: Þú skalt hætta hér Both: Bulli þessu áður en ég næ þér (næ þér!) Núna lærir þú að sjá að þér Því að nú get ég sannað hvað þú ert að gera alla daga, trúðu mér Ég næ þér (næ þér!) Vanessa: Já ég ætla sko að segja frá! Both: Og hún verður voða ánægð með mig En hvað verður gaman þá Ég næ þér! Japanese ヴァネッサ: 全てお見通し だまされない 証拠さえあれば ママも信じる キャンディス: 考えすぎだと ママは言うけれど 真実を知ったら Both: 全てが終わるはずよ 今度こそは負けない、きっとママに告げ口してやる 見てて(イェ!）見てて(イェ!) 全てバレて終わり(終わり!) Candace: いじめたくはないけど 覚悟しなさい Both: 今度こそ シッポをつかんで おわり！ Vanessa: やっとママもわかる Both: 正しいのは あたしと証明されて おわり！ いざパトロール きっとつかまえる Candace :あたしにまやかしは Vanessa:通じない あんたの悪事 Both: 見事暴けば Vanessa:あたしは自由 Candace:(そう自由) Vanessa: 逃がさない Candace: (逃がさない) Both:そうよ B-U-S-T-E-D! あんたは終わり！ (終わり！) Candace: いじめたくはないけど Both: 覚悟しなさい Vanessa: 今度こそ Both: シッポをつかんで (見てて！) おわり！ (今度こそは負けない) Vanessa: やっとママもわかる (告げ口してやる) Both: 正しいのは あたしと証明されて (見てて！見てて！) おわり！ Romanized: Vanessa: Subete wo mitoushi Damasa renai Shouko sae areba Mama wo shinjiru Candace: '''Kangae-sugida to Mama wa iukeredo Shinjitsu wo shittara '''Both: Subete ga owaru hazu yo Kondokoso wa makenai Kitto mama ni tsugeguchi shite yaru Mitete (yeah!) Mitete (yeah!) Subete barete owari (Owari!) Candace: Ijimetaku wanaikedo Kakugo shi nasai Both: Kondokoso shippo wo tsukande Owari! (Owari) Vanessa: Yatto mama mo wakaru Both: Tadashii no wa Atashi no shoumei sa rete Owari! Iza patorooru Kitto tsukamaeru Candace: Atashi ni mayakashi wa Vanessa: Tsujinai Anta no akuji Both: Migoto abakeba Vanessa: Atashi wa jiyuu Candace: (Sou jiyuu!) Vanessa: Nigasanai Candace: (Nigasanai) Both: Sou yo B-U-S-T-E-D Anta wa owari! (Owari) Candace: Ijimetaku wanaikedo Kakugo shi nasai Both: Kondokoso shippo wo tsukande (Mitete!) Owari! (Kondokoso wa makenai) Vanessa: Yatto mama mo wakaru (Tsugeguchi shite yaru) Both: Tadashii no wa Atashi no shoumei sa rete (Mitete! Mitete!) Owari! Korean Hangul Vanessa: 나는 모두 알고 있죠 순진한 애가 아냐 증거만 잘 잡으면 엄마 나를 믿겠죠 Candace: 내가 호들갑이라지만 언젠간 밝혀질 거야 드디어 정체 드러나고 Both: 항복을 하고 말걸 이젠 끝 성공할 수가 없을걸 내가 언젠간 일러바칠 테니까 정말 각오해, 예, 각오해 내가 나선다면 언젠간 걸려 (걸려) 벌을 주고 싶진 않아요 그러니까 그만해 내가 용서 안 해 나쁜 짓은 언젠간 딱 걸려 (걸려) 내가 옳았다는 사실 금방 알게 돼요 언젠가는 걸려 최종 크레딧 (End credits from Season 1) Both: 신참 경찰 떴단다 모두 길을 비켜라 거짓말인 걸 다 알아 우리는 못 속여 제발 변명 하지 마 이미 끝난 일이야 Vanessa: 잊제는 잡혰어 (Candace: '''잊제 잡혰어) '''Vanessa: 드디어 꼬리가 (Candace: 드디어 꼬리가) Both: 이젠 독안에 든 쥐야 점말 끝이야 Romanized Vanessa: Naneun modu algo issjyo Sunjinhan aega anya Jeung-geoman jal jab-eumyeon Eomma naleul midgessjyo Candace: Naega hodeulgab-ilajiman Eonjengan balghyeojil geoya Deudieo jeongche deuleonago Both: Hangbog-eul hago malgeol ijen kkeut Seong-gonghal suga eobs-eulgeol Naega eonjengan illeobachil tenikka jeongmal Gag-ohae, ye, gag-ohae Naega naseondamyeon eonjengan geollyeo (Geollyeo) Beol-eul jugo sipjin anh-ayo Geuleonikka geumanhae naega yongseo an hae Nappeun jis-eun eonjengan ttag geollyeo (Geollyeo) Gyeolgug eom-an alge doegessjyo Naega olh-assdaneun sasil geumbang alge dwaeyo Eonjenganeun geollyeo End credits: Both: '''Sincham gyeongchal tteossdanda Modu gil-eul bikyeola Geojismal-in geol da al-a Ulineun mos sog-yeo Jebal byeonmyeong haji ma Imi kkeutnan il-iya '''Vanessa: Ij-jeneun jabhyess-eo (Candace: Ij-je jabhyess-eo) Vanessa: Deudieo kkoliga (Candace: Deudieo kkoliga) Both: Ijen dog-an-e deun jwiya Jeommal kkeut-iya Russian За тобой слежу давно я Ты решил, что я слепа. О том что ты лишь зло творишь Поведать всем пора Для мамы это﻿ сказки Но я смогу ей доказать Она узнает, чем ты занят И всё, тогда конец твоим делам Поверь, уже ты проиграл Так что просто смирись и скоро ждёт тебя Провал! Сдавайся да сдавайся Ты мне поверь, тебе скоро Крышка. Крышка! Не﻿ хочу тебя зря пугать Но ты просто смирись с тем Что смогу я как-то Маме всю правду рассказать, Всё, крышка.﻿ (Крышка!) Всё узнает мама про тебя И прозреет в тот же час Когда поймёт что я была права, всё Крышка! Этот новый коп хорош, Всех врагов бросает в дрожь Ведь вижу я всегда тебя насквозь, Когда ты врёшь! Не уйдёшь ты всё равно, У нас слово есть одно Оно спасёт меня (оно спасёт меня) Ведь решила я (решила я) Тебе Крышка, Крышка, Крышка! Тебе Крышка! Крышка! Не хочу тебя я зря пугать, Но ты просто смирись с тем Что смогу я как-то маме всю правду рассказать, Всё Крышка! Всё узнает мама про тебя, И прозреет в тот же час Когда поймёт что я была права Всё Крышка! Swedish Vanessa: Jag ser allt du håller på med och du tror jag inget vet. Men när jag samlat in bevis, då ska mor få veta det. Hon tror jag överdriver, hon vill inte höra på. Men när jag visat vad du gör Both: Då blir det dags för dig att sluta upp. Tro inte du kan vinna nu, för jag vet vad du gör, så nu åker du dit så hårt. Du åker, du åker Candace: Du åker dit och då är det över -- över! Du tror inte att jag vet någonting. Men det gör jag visst, så vet du vad nu är det kört för dig, min vän. Nu är det slut, det är över -- Över! Vanessa: Du tror inte att jag vet någonting. Both: Men det gör jag nu och vet du vad när mamma vet då är det kört för dig. Det är över! Jag är ny polis i stan. Fångar bovar hela dan. Candace: Om du är skum så är du dum och då har jag dig på span Vanessa: Du tror att du är fräck Both: Men kommer inte väck Vanessa: Och när jag fångat dig Candace: Och när jag fångat dig. Du kommer ingen vart -- Du kommer ingen vart. Both: För du vet att du är fast, då är det över! Candace: Du tror inte att jag vet någonting. Men det gör jag visst, så vet du vad nu är det kört för dig, min vän. Nu är det slut, det är över -- Över! Vanessa: Du tror inte att jag vet någonting. Both: Men det gör jag nu och vet du vad när mamma vet då är det kört för dig. Det är över! Turkish Vanessa: Ne yaptığını görüyorum Beni saf sanıyorsun ama Elime kanıt geçince O da bana inanacak Candace: Şimdi Abarttığımı sanıyor Her şey ortaya çıkacak Sonunda Ne yaptığını görecek ve buna artık Bir son verecek Both: Sakın kurtulurum sanma Sonunda yakayı ele vereceksin Evet! Yakalıycam, yakalıycam Sonunda yakalanıcaksın Yakalandın! Evet! Candace: Sakın sanma kurtulacaksın çünkü inan bana bu kez kesin yakayı elevereceksin Evet! Vanessa: '''Yakalandın Evet!Gerçeği annem görecek '''Both: '''Başından beri haklı olduğum ortaya çıkacak o zaman yakalandın! Spanish Latin '''Vanessa: Puedo ver lo que tú haces, Y tú crees que no lo sé, Más cuando te sorprenda, Ella sí me va a creer. Candace: Me dices que hago drama, Yo solo digo "basta ya" Va ver lo que hacen todo el tiempo. Candace & Vanessa: ¡Entonces esto ella detendrá! No pienses que me ganarás, Sé que lo lograré, ¡Muy pronto lo descubriré! Son malos, son malos, Y revelaré que son tan, Malos (Malos) Candace: Yo no quiero parecer tan cruel Ambas: Pero deben creerme cuando digo que, Al final la razón la tengo yo, ¡Son malos! (malos) Vanessa: Sí yo haré que ella vea la luz. Ambas: Es así como será, Sabrá que siempre dije la verdad, ¡Son malos! Más Créditos Finales Vanessa: Puedo ver lo que tú haces, Y tú crees que no lo sé, Más cuando te sorprenda, Ella sí me va a creer. Candace: Me dices que hago drama, Yo solo digo "basta ya" Va ver lo que hacen todo el tiempo Candace & Vanessa: ¡Entonces esto ella detendrá! No pienses que me ganarás, Sé que lo lograré, ¡Muy pronto lo descubriré! Son malos, son malos, Y revelaré que son tan, Malos (Malos) Candace: Yo no quiero parecer tan cruel Ambas: Pero deben creerme cuando digo que, Al final la razón la tengo yo, ¡Son malos! (malos) Vanessa: Sí yo haré que ella vea la luz. Ambas: Es así como será, Sabrá que siempre dije la verdad, ¡Son malos! Ha llegado el oficial, Que te hará pasarla mal. Te voy a ver, A detener, Te tengo en mi poder. No me importa tu opinión, Tú debes ir a la prisión. Vanessa: Y me liberaré, Candace: Me liberaré, Vanessa: Yo te atraparé, Candace: ¡Te atraparé! Ambas: ¡Son creadores de maldades son muy malos! Spanish (Spain) Vanessa: Veo lo que estás haciendo Y piensas "¡Vaya ingenua, Bah!" Mas cuando yo te pille Sé que ella me creerá Candace: '''Me dice que hago un drama Pero esto tiene que estallar Ella verá las cosas claras '''Los dos: Y sé que entonces os hará parar Hoy ya no lograreis ganar Os conviene pensar Que me voy a chivar aún ¡Sí, lo haré! ¡Sí, lo haré! Es lo mejor, ¡Ya os toca, ya basta! (¡Basta!) Candace: No es venganza, es algo más comun Más os vale creerme Los dos: Cuando digo que ya Piense en chivarme aún ¡Ya basta! (¡Basta!) Vanessa: Ella va a entenderlo, sin dudar Los dos: Y va a darse cuenta al fin De que por siempre en mí debió confiar ¡Ya basta! Hoy un nuevo poli vi Le daré trabajo aquí Candace: Me he dado cuenta, os cogí Los líos descubrí Vanessa: Da lo mismo lo que hagais Porque quiero que me oigais Bien clarito a mí (Candace: Bien clarito a mí) Lo digo así (Candace: Lo digo así) Los dos: "Be-A-E-Se-Te-A", suena ¡Basta! (¡Basta!) Candace: No es venganza, es algo más comun Más os vale creerme Los dos: Cuando digo que ya Piense en chivarme aún (¡Sí, lo haré!) ¡Ya basta! (Hoy ya no lograreis ganar) Vanessa: Ella va a entenderlo, sin dudar Los dos: Y va a darse cuenta al fin De que por siempre en mí debió confiar (¡Sí, lo haré! ¡Sí, lo haré!) ¡Ya basta!